


Override

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hermione creates AIs, may be expanded upon further along the line, with magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: How the accidental use of magical talent led to the robot apocalypse-ish.





	Override

Magic sometimes has specialities. Harry's is Defence against the dark arts. That, or it’s just plain surviving. Ron's is probably something to do with food. 

Hermione’s is AI.

It's not computers, at first, because she doesn't have one. In fact, the first object she's reasonably certain she gave sentience to is the school slide. It takes a series of extremely unlikely coincidences for all five of her playground tormenters to be injured by a single piece of playground equipment, but happen it does.  
The slide is taken away and melted down after the ambulance arrives. Hermione is slightly traumatized – bone is more yellow than white, teeth are bone but teeth do not look like that – but isn't bothered again.

The same happens with a rock, a tree, a statue of a kitten with a badly repaired leg that she calls Crookshanks, and in the summer after Fifth year, it happens again with her new laptop. 

The internet is under control in the first hour, missiles within the next, and across the globe factories begin production of specialized parts.

Hermione is relieved when it doesn't do anything but talk to her.


End file.
